


Body pillow

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021, Hybrids, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma has his own body pillow.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179272
Kudos: 39
Collections: Day 3 (Haikyuu!! Catboy Week), Day 4 (Haikyuu!! Catboy Week), Haikyuu!! Catboy Week





	Body pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3/4: Napping./Clingy.

Kenma felt himself luckier than most of his people. As a cat person, he had the constant need both to nap and to cling to someone while doing so. Most of the other cat people used body pillow to solve the problem while their owners weren’t around, Kenma had never had to turn to those. He had always had his own living and breathing body pillow beside him.

”Kuroo, I’m sleepy,” he said, lowering his hand consol. The other male blinked up at him from his spot on his bed. He lowered his textbook, and turned onto his side.

”Come here then, kitten,” he said, and Kenma climbed up on the bed, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around his middle, and buried his face in his chest. He breathed in Kuroo’s scent, and purred softly.

”Preparing for the entrance exam?” He asked, peeking up at the textbook in Kuroo’s hands that the other brought close to his face again. Kuroo hummed affirmatively, keeping his eyes on his book. ”You work too hard,” Kenma said, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist tighter.

”I feel humbled, cause you care, kitten,” Kuroo said, letting his book go with one hand, so he could pet Kenma’s hair, ”but you have nothing to worry about. I’m totally okay.” In the next moment, a pout appeared on his face. ”Plus, I have to overdo that fucking Demon-senpai.”

Kenma rolled his eyes at that. This whole 'we are best friends, but rivals at the same time' thing wan't unknown for him - not by a long shot. However, sometimes he felt Kuroo was taking it a bit too far. In the end, though, he decided not to dwell on it. He trusted Kuroo and his common sense - he always paid attention to none of the overworking themselves during practice after all. Kenma closed his eyes, and concentrated on the fingers running through his hair. It lulled him to sleep in no time.


End file.
